


Being Yours is Better

by StackerPentecost



Series: Feral AU [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: They can do what they want and all they ever really want is each other---Frank and Billy do bad things together and take refuge in each other.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Series: Feral AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Punisher





	Being Yours is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mild continuation of a request I got on Tumblr for Brank and "Is that what you think of me?". You don't need to read that to read this. Basically in this universe Frank has dropped the Punisher anti-hero mantle and decided to fall in with Billy even after he nearly killed him so they can be murderous husbands together and do whatever awful things they want which is how season 2 should've ended if you ask me.

Billy carried the cash, Frank took point, that was the agreement. That was how they worked, always as a unit. It was like no time had passed and they were still watching each other’s back overseas, willing to do whatever they had to in order to make sure they both made it out in one piece. In reality, it had been almost a year since Frank had dropped the mantle of the Punisher in favor of working with Billy. Since then, they’d rained hell down on New York City, doing and taking whatever they wanted. 

Frank was no longer concerned with other people and their feelings, aside from Billy. He had fully given in to the darker side of himself, embracing the feelings and inclinations he’d spent so long trying to deny. It was damn near a revelation. He’d never felt freer or more without worry in his entire life. He may not be considered a good person by most people’s standards, but at least he was able to sleep at night. 

They made it back to the safehouse without incident. As soon as the door closed, Billy dropped the duffle with the cash and advanced on Frank, cornering him against the wall. Suddenly Billy’s hand was massaging him through his tactical suit, his lips on Frank’s neck. Frank squirmed a bit, unsure of how to react. Billy always seemed to be able to take him by surprise. In the end, he settled into the touch, raising his arms up to link around Billy’s shoulders. 

“You do realize both of us are covered in blood?” Frank intoned, though he made no move to stop Billy.

Billy huffed out a laugh, his lips moving to the shell of Frank’s ear, “Since when has that ever bothered you?”   


Billy had a point, they’d done this plenty of times before in various states of disarray. It seemed violence was a turn on for Billy, as he was always in that sort of mood after they returned from a job. More than once, he’d begun pawing at Frank before they’d even made it back to their safehouse. Needless to say, a little blood had never stopped them before. 

Though, right at that moment, Frank had an idea he almost liked better. 

Frank’s fingers scraped through Billy’s hair, which he’d been keeping short, their lips meeting as they began to make their way toward the bedroom, articles of clothing being peeled off one by one as they went. By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were both down to nothing, grinding against each other with abandon. 

When Billy made for the bed, Frank tugged him back, eyes on the bathroom. Billy raised an eyebrow. 

Frank gave him an annoyed look, “Do you really wanna get blood on those nice sheets?” He got up into Billy’s space again, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I can fuck you just as good in the shower and there’s no mess.” 

At that, Billy’s lips curled into a smile and he allowed Frank to lead him into the bathroom, sidling up behind him as he turned on the water in the shower. Billy was always doing this, always had his hands on Frank, be it somewhere benign like his shoulder and somewhere not so benign, like between his legs. That was just Billy, he was a possessive son of a bitch. Right now, his hands were on Frank’s ass, kneading and squeezing and generally doing his best to make Frank blush, another of his favorite pastimes. 

When Frank deemed the water to be at the correct temperature, he stepped under the spray, bringing Billy with him. Billy grinned down at him, enjoying the feel of Frank’s body pressed against his own as the water rained down from above. 

Frank made the first move, cupping Billy’s face and pulling him down for another kiss. Billy practically purred, his hands finding a grip on Frank’s waist, one hand slipping down to grip a handful of Frank’s ass once again. The water ran rust-colored as it ran down their bodies, washing away the evidence of what they’d done. 

Billy ground his hips against Frank’s, electricity trailing down his spine as their erections brushed over and over. The next thing Billy knew, Frank had switched things up on him, their mouths parting as Frank turned him around, pressing him against the cool tile. Billy let out a groan as Frank’s cock slipped between his cheeks, teasing his entrance, just as the other man’s meaty hand snaked up to clasp around his throat.    
  
Frank knew Billy wasn’t as breakable as he looked. He squeezed, not hard enough to cause any real damage, but enough that the lack of airflow heightened Billy’s senses. From the way Billy’s breath came quicker, his moans and whines growing more frequent, Frank could tell he was enjoying himself, his cock hard and dripping between his legs. 

“Such a good boy.” Frank murmured in Billy’s ear as he used his free hand to begin to open him up, first one finger then two, followed by a third, the thick digits filling Billy up. 

Billy’s eyes had closed, his head resting against the wall, rocking back onto Frank’s fingers, all the while still experiencing the pleasure of Frank’s hand around his throat. Then, just as quickly as Frank’s fingers were inside him, they were gone, replaced by Frank’s sizable cock, the other man’s hand releasing his throat to wrap around his waist. 

Being with Frank never got old, each time felt like a completely new experience. Billy relished every second of it, relished every time Frank put his hands on him. He loved feeling Frank’s power, his strength evident in every thrust. Billy loved nothing more than having Frank inside him, manhandling the way he wanted him, bringing them both pleasure. After having to go without Frank’s touch for so long, he made sure to get as much of Frank as he could, making up for lost time in a sense. Now that Frank was his again, there was no way he was going to let him go. 

Billy let out a displeased sound when Frank pulled himself out, though he didn’t have a chance to protest further as Frank turned him around, pressing his back against the wall. The lust that burned in Frank’s eyes was enough to send a thrill running through Billy. Soon Frank was attacking his mouth again, his thick thigh spreading Billy’s own, hiking Billy’s leg up over his hip. Billy mewled into Frank’s mouth as Frank pushed himself inside again, his head falling back, exposing his throat. Frank took full advantage, his hand finding its way back to Billy’s neck, squeezing the sides just enough as they rocked against each other, Billy’s eyes fluttering closed. 

Frank loved this, loved watching the pleasure written all over Billy’s face. Whenever they were together like this, Billy would finally let his walls down, allowing Frank to see everything he was feeling. Frank kept his eyes on Billy’s face, watched the way his lips parted as Frank gave another squeeze to his throat, those dark lashes resting against porcelain skin. Billy’s soft moans echoed in their close quarters, mixing with Frank’s grunts of effort. 

Frank could tell Billy wouldn’t last much longer, having learned to read the signs in the other man as easily as he read a book. Frank’s hand drifted further up, a thumb brushing across Billy’s lips. Frank groaned when a pink tongue darted out to lick the pad, Billy’s eyes opening to meet Frank’s heated gaze. 

“You are the filthiest, dirtiest, most sinful person I have ever met,” Frank breathed, leaning in so his mouth was only inches from Billy’s, “and I fucking love it.” He kissed him then, using both hands to grip under Billy’s thighs, holding him up as Billy looped his arms around Frank’s neck. 

Feeling the power Frank possessed, how easily he held Billy up, only added to the moment, and soon Billy was pulling away from Frank so he could moan openly as he came undone, spilling onto both of them. Frank soon followed, letting out a deep grunt, his head resting against Billy’s. 

Billy allowed Frank to pull himself out and for the other man to clean them with gentle hands. After the water was turned off and they stepped out, Billy took an offered towel and dried himself off. The trek to the bed was short and Billy was happy when his body found the clean sheets. He was even happier when Frank joined him, waiting until Frank got comfortable and pulled the blankets over them before he moved in closer. 

Frank wound an arm around Billy’s bare waist, allowing the other man to get as close as he wanted. Billy was feeling relaxed tonight, like he usually did after a good and thorough fucking. He got in close, allowing Frank to take in his scent, clean and fresh from the shower, to feel the way his skin felt against Frank’s own. Billy allowed his head to rest in the crook of Frank’s shoulder, as he liked being able to hear Frank’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his ear, though he never would admit that out loud. He wasn’t even sure why he enjoyed it, though perhaps it was because for so many years he’d either been alone or in the bed of someone that just didn’t feel right. Now that he had Frank back in his life, hearing that steady sound seemed to make him feel more at ease, reminding him that Frank was really here and he belonged to Billy, no one else. 

Frank let his head rest atop Billy’s, eyes slipping closed. He was surrounded by everything he needed in the world and that just so happened to be the man in his arms. It amazed him that this time last year he was still denying his true self, denying his feelings for Billy and acting as though he could never have this, never have what he wanted. But somehow here he was and he had never felt more at peace with himself and his place in the world. 

“You’re mine.” Billy murmured, almost too softly for Frank to hear. 

“I’m yours.” Frank agreed, pulling Billy impossibly closer. 

As Frank reached to turn out the lights, sinking the room into darkness, the two men fit together like two puzzle pieces beneath the blankets, neither of them wanting to be anywhere else in the world but with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
